


浊日 - 10/突发灵感

by mygeneration1106



Category: Super Junior
Genre: M/M, 浊日
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:15:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22816873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mygeneration1106/pseuds/mygeneration1106
Summary: 没有肉。
Relationships: Lee Donghae/Lee Hyukjae | Eunhyuk
Kudos: 2





	浊日 - 10/突发灵感

晚上九点，高大的树木阻挡月光探入，老西山陷入无边的黑暗中。  
打卡点隐匿在黑暗与层层树影背后，一旦错过，就意味着要费更多的时间和体力定位以及原路返回。  
李东海目前的精神集中在寻找打卡点上，按照他的估算，第24个打卡点应该就在他左手边的某棵树后。  
但比起找不到第24号打卡点，更让他心情产生波动的是：  
整整两个小时过去了，身后的人竟然还紧紧跟着自己。  
定向越野是很重视体力和智力结合的。他对自己的判断力很有自信，体力就更别提了。尽管在训练刚开始的时候，会有一些认不清方向的新手跟着，但是很快他们就会因为体力不及而被甩开。  
他向后一瞥，那个档案里特意标了红色星号的A级人才竟然还轻轻松松地跟他保持着三步远的距离。  
事实上，李赫宰在最开始的时候，就凑上来问他要不要合作。  
他直接拒绝掉了。  
且不说依他对定向越野的熟悉程度根本不必做找人合作这种画蛇添足的事，单论李赫宰这个人，他就不想多有纠葛。  
一是两个人之间有一场不尴不尬、不清不白的临时标记；二是因为李赫宰是受王家提拔的，他要是有什么马脚露出来，王家有所察觉，就是边严也保不住他。  
但是，一直被人跟着，总归是心里不爽，就像是直接被人窃取了智慧成果——李赫宰只要体力够好，他就不必思考线路图，跟紧自己就好。在山里绕的时候，他也不是没想过甩掉李赫宰，但他没料到李赫宰比他想得要体力好得多，跟个狗皮膏药一样。  
找不到24号点本来就很烦了，后面再跟着个人形膏药，搁谁也不能心情好。  
他一人闷头往前跑，一边跑一边烦躁，李赫宰越是悠哉游哉，他越是不爽。  
终于，这股莫名而来的火气打破了两个人之间安静的尴尬，他停下步子，转过身去，压着心里的那股火说：“你能不能不要跟着我？”  
李赫宰也停下来，一脸无辜地指了指线路图：“图上标的是这个方向。”  
李东海一口气噎住说不出话，只能瞪大了眼睛。半晌，他也觉得自己有点无理，干脆转身继续往前跑。  
他本来也不是话多的人，这都是从小在军营养成的习惯。他的那些战友，一个比一个能说，他大部分时候都只用听着。  
军营的回忆拉着他向下陷，怀念堵不住地往上涌。  
突然，一直在身后乖乖跟着的人竟然一把拉住了他的胳膊，把他拽向左前方的山坡。  
“在这边。”  
李东海怔住，被他带着往左前方跑，看着李赫宰紧抓自己的手，不知道该说什么好。他倒是有很多可以问的，比如“我们又不是合作关系，告诉我干什么？”又比如“你告诉我就好了，为什么要抓住我？”  
半晌，他的思路才回到正轨，原来这人还真的会看图啊。  
但他还是保持了一贯的沉默。  
他在24号点打完卡，借着打卡点的灯光研究了一下线路图，还没等他研究完，就又被拽走了。  
“我已经看好了，在东北方向，这个点远一些，大概是1.3公里。”  
李赫宰身上淡淡的薄荷香又传过来。  
李东海望着他的背影，突然产生了另一个疑问：  
他到底是用薄荷味的洗衣粉还是掩盖不住自己的信息素？  
但很快，他就知道了答案。  
因为他被动发情了。  
李东海此刻只想微笑着骂一句：操。  
李赫宰注意到他拽着的人步子变慢了，忍不住扭头关心道：“体力不行了？不会吧？这才二十多公里……”  
李东海觉得烦，直接打断他：“你才不行。你能不能收一收身上的信息素？”  
李赫宰停下脚步，尴尬道：“不好意思，习惯只有Alpha的军队了。”  
李东海体内的热潮一股一股向上涌，但酥麻的电流却沿着脊椎一路向下。他太想骂娘了。原本发情期都已经过去了，虽然抑制剂失效了，但是补上一个临时标记也足够了。  
没想到还能被动发情。  
李东海忍不住蹲下蜷成一团，他不想自己的脆弱尽数展现在一个陌生人面前，只能稳住声音说：“你先走吧。你离远一点，我缓一会就好了。”  
他低着头没看见，李赫宰竟然笑了。  
李赫宰仍然向前凑近，薄荷味的信息素放得更肆无忌惮了。  
“离远没用的吧？你已经被动发情了。”  
李东海被信息素蓦地压弯了腰。不同于在卫生间时悄悄蔓入、抚慰他的清凉，这是毫不收敛攻击性的薄荷，刺激得他血液加倍鼓动，颈侧的腺体加速红肿起来，在白皙的肌肤上显得鲜艳可人。  
他眉峰紧蹙，挤出声音：“你……你故意的？”  
凉薄荷环绕着他，他已经四面楚歌，体内却鼓噪非凡。  
李赫宰揉揉鼻头：“那倒没有，这是你给我的灵感。”  
李东海忍不住把那声刚才就想骂的“操”对着这个人的脸骂了出来。  
“别急着骂人。你没有抑制剂，想在这么开阔的地方熬过发情期也不现实，眼下你只能靠我的临时标记。”李赫宰也蹲下来，右手托着下巴，一脸乖巧地陈述。  
信息素的浓度更高了，李东海已经开始身体打颤、眼圈发红，他紧紧握着手心，企图用指甲刺痛自己来保持清醒。  
“那你想怎么样？”  
“做个交易。我给你临时标记，你告诉我，边严安排一个Omega进军队是什么意思。”李赫宰恢复严肃，认真地谈起条件。  
李东海眼里泛出泪光，词句之间也开始溢出轻喘：“你先……把信息素收一收。”  
李赫宰迅速把信息素撤干净。  
李东海晕晕乎乎之间，竟然忍不住想，果然是个很强的Alpha，对信息素的控制力竟然达到收缩自如的地步，怪不得他体力好到能一直跟住自己。  
等他脑子终于清明了一些，才把这些乱七八糟的想法抛开，理清了思绪。  
“不是因为什么目的而安排一个Omega进军队，而是因为我是一个Omega，更好控制， 所以才安排我进军队。”  
李赫宰的思路顿时通畅，但他还是迟疑地问了一句：“所以你没有抑制剂的原因……”  
李东海答道：“就是你想的那样。”  
他其实根本没有力气去想李赫宰是怎么想的。  
一个谎言需要另一个谎言来掩盖，于是他开始给不同的人编造不同的故事。  
他甚至开始由衷赞叹，边严真是玩弄人心的一把好手，他给他编造了无数的故事，却不肯给他一个假名字。让他活在谎言与欺骗当中，却又挣扎于虚无与真实之间。  
他确实是李东海，但他又不是李东海。  
他感到灵魂撕裂，肉体残破。  
他的腺体被尖锐的犬齿刺穿，薄荷味的信息素源源不断地输入，与他的血液交缠、融合。  
腺体留下了一道浅浅的咬痕。  
他知道，临时标记的咬痕很快就会消失不见，腺体又会恢复光滑。  
他恍惚间想，新的李东海也会与他的灵魂交缠、融合，也会在他的身上留下痕迹。那道痕迹也会消失吗？他不知道。  
他思绪万千，只觉满身疮痍，没注意到李赫宰细细舔舐咬痕时在他耳边留下了一句“抱歉”。  
这个满怀歉意的词语很快消散在风中。

*

两个人在路上耽搁了些工夫，来到第60个打卡点时已经将近凌晨三点了。  
结束点离第60个打卡点只有100米远，他们把线路图上交，罗特上将的副官确认60个点都被盖上章后，让他们按顺序在表格上签名。  
李东海注意到，他和李赫宰之前只有一个人。  
曺圭贤。  
巧的是，这位就是他对铺的下床。  
更巧的是，他已经翻到了曺圭贤的资料。  
是一位档案右上角被用圆珠笔标注了蓝色星星的A级人才。

**Author's Note:**

> Lofter ID:mygeneration1106  
> Thanks for your likes.


End file.
